La Llegada Del Adiós
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: La vida se me va de las manos... tengo que aprender a decir adiós... R&R 4 cap. y final up
1. Una Ruptura Llena De Recuerdos

**La Llegada Del Adiós**

**Cap. I: Una Ruptura Llena De Recuerdos**  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras evadía esa mirada que le perforaba el alma.

"¿qué?" preguntó la dueña de sus pensamientos

"tenemos que terminar" repitió bajando la mirada, "siento que esto no esta funcionando del modo en que debería"

"no entiendo, pensé... esto no puede ser... yo te amo" insistió ella sintiendo las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos

Danny se mordió el labio intentando no mostrar debilidad "por favor Sam, no lo hagas más difícil" pidió sin más rodeos

La gótica lo observaba como si no pudiera entender, es que no era lógico, ellos eran tan unidos, y su relación estaba tan bien, todo había cambiado a raíz del regreso de Danny, luego de un viaje que había hecho con su familia a Chicago, 2 semanas atrás y todo culminaba ese día con esas 3 palabras que le desgarraban el corazón.

"ya no te amo" dijo el Halfa y ella se llevó las manos a la boca, la estaba matando, le estaba clavando la daga en el pecho y ella no podía hacer nada "lo siento, yo... es mejor así" prosiguió

Lágrimas calientes corrieron por el rostro de Sam mientras asimilaba la información... no podía quedarse ahí, no podía dejarlo verla morirse por él... se secó con obstinación el llanto y se quitó el anillo de su dedo, lo aventó al piso, a sus pies, su orgullo la estaba haciendo actuar así, Danny la observó con cierto pesar

"entonces... adiós... Daniel" musitó... rayos, costaba trabajo llamarlo por su nombre completo, el joven pareció herido pero asintió como si se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo para algo "sabes que tampoco podemos..."

"... ser amigos de nuevo, lo sé" completó el Halfa, habían llegado a esa conclusión luego de la primera pelea que habían tenido como novios, una relación que había durado 5 años, ahora ambos contaban con 19 años de edad y estaban rompiendo con un noviazgo y con una amistad

Sam asintió torpemente y se fue, se fue a llorar su rabia, su enojo y su tristeza a donde Danny no pudiera verla, tenía que entender que pudo haber pasado para que él decidiera que todo estaba perdido entre ellos... cuando la perdió de vista, Danny se agachó y tomó el anillo entre sus dedos, lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chamarra sintiendo como el llanto hacía su recorrido por sus mejillas

"perdóname Sam, claro que te amo, pero, así será mejor para ambos" se dijo mientras volaba hacia su casa, necesitaba estar en su cuarto, necesitaba reflexionar

_Chicago, 5 semanas antes_

_"esta ciudad es perfecta¿no chicos?" preguntó Jack animadamente mientras Maddie conducía el vehículo_

_Jazz lucía contenta, Danny lucía aburrido, y triste, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se separaba de Sam, su Sam, su novia, sonrió al recordar que su relación no era un sueño _

_"¿cuándo se casan?" preguntó Jazz sonriendo y Danny pegó un brinco_

_"¿casarnos?"_

_"ay vamos hermanito, tienen 5 años de noviazgo, no les falta mucho para el matrimonio"_

_Danny se había puesto más rojo que un jitomate, aunque la idea le parecía excelente, sólo que eran muy jóvenes para pensar en un compromiso de tal calibre... se limitó a encogerse de hombros_

_"sólo espero que se casen antes de que se les ocurra convertirme en abuela" advirtió Maddie y Danny sintió su cara arder, su relación con Sam no había llegado a tanto y no precisamente por falta de ganas o de oportunidades, sino por una promesa que el señor Manson le había arrancado un día que él y su esposa los habían encontrado muy acaramelados... en el cuarto de Sam, ese había sido el momento más vergonzoso de sus vidas_

_---_

_"¿dónde estoy?" preguntó el Halfa al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un hospital, 2 días después, _

_"te desmayaste" le informó una enfermera rubia que estaba anotando algo "unas personas te trajeron aquí" añadió y él se sintió incomodó ante su mirada_

_"el paciente de la 2 necesita una inyección de dopamina" dijo un doctor alto y con acento raro entrando al cuarto, la enfermera asintió y se fue, el hombre se dirigió hacia él "soy el doctor Kovac, tú eres Daniel ¿no?" leyó en la historia y el chico asintió _

_"tu presión estaba un poco baja y..." el doctor se interrumpió cuando Danny comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, le paso un pañuelo "¿te pasa seguido?" preguntó_

_El Halfa negó con la cabeza, "aunque últimamente, es la 2da vez que me pasa en un día" añadió inseguro y el hombre lo miró como si estuviera analizandolo "y me he sentido un poco débil" dijo vagamente_

_"haremos un análisis de sangre entonces, podría ser una anemia leve, o un resfríado," sugirió "nada de que preocuparse"_

---

"si nada de cuidado" se mofó Danny mientras su mirada se clavaba en el techo de su cuarto, miró a un lado y retiró la vista, la visión de tantas prescripciones médicas lo aturdían

_"aquí estan los resultados" dijo una enfermera oriental dando un sobre al doctor Kovac, _

_Danny no entendía porque sus padres y Jazz estaban ahí, una anemia no era gran cosa, además, él era mayor de edad, podría cuidarse solo, el doctor intercambió unas palabras con una doctora y caminó hacia ellos con la mirada sombría_

_"Daniel, necesitamos repetir la prueba, parece que hubo un error" dijo y Danny puso una cara de frustración mientras le sacaban sangre del brazo, no le hacía gracia que analizaran su sangre, el doctor caminó unos pasos y los señores Fenton lo siguieron, se aseguró de que Danny no los veía y suspiró_

_"no hubo error ¿verdad doctor?" preguntó Maddie con aprensión_

_"temo que no, aunque quisiera que lo hubiera"_

_"¿qué pasa?" preguntó Jack con una nota de preocupación "¿qué tiene nuestro hijo?" _

_"quisiera esperar los nuevos resultados antes de sacar una conclusión precipitada" dijo y se fue alegando que llegaba un herido de bala, los Fenton caminaron hacia donde estaba Danny y el doctor los observó con tristeza_

_"¿se los dijiste?" preguntó una mujer a su lado y él negó con la cabeza "Luka, sabes que tienes que hacerlo" dijo a modo de regaño_

_"¿cómo le dices a un joven de 19 años que puede estar condenado a muerte?" preguntó irritado "si los análisis lo confirman, lo haré, pero dime Abby... ¿por qué son los más jóvenes los que deben sufrir?" la mujer se quedó callada_

_- 4 horas después - _

_"quise hablar contigo a solas Daniel, porque tus análisis arrojaron una presencia ectoplásmica sobrenatural" le dijo al joven quien sonrió con amargura _

_"será mejor que llame a mis padres" dijo con ironía _

_Ahí delante de ellos, con las cortinas cerradas, reveló que era Danny Phantom, ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a sus ojos, la transformación fue breve, y de nuevo la nariz de Danny comenzó a sangrar, el doctor lo miró con el ceño fruncido, casi intuyéndolo, el joven pidió a sus padres algo de comer y el doctor asintió, los dejaron solos_

_"¿qué tengo?" preguntó sin más rodeos_

_"te voy a ser honesto, esta revelación es sorprendente pero esta dentro del código doctor-paciente, no te preocupes" añadió al verlo abrir la boca "pero tienes que dejar de hacer eso"_

_"¿por qué?... ¿me estoy muriendo acaso?" preguntó con cierta ironía, el gesto en la cara del doctor lo hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez había adivinado "ya dígalo"_

_"lo siento Daniel, en tus análisis encontramos una cantidad alarmante de linfocitos... en términos llanos, tienes leucemia" dijo y Danny bajo la mirada, de pronto su mundo se ponía de cabeza "no es tan grave, con el tratamiento adecuado, radioterapia o quimioterapia, un transplante de médula..."_

_"no gracias"_

_"pero Daniel" objetó el doctor_

_"eso me alargaría la vida y el sufrimiento, no gracias" dijo, no quería causarle lástima a nadie y no quería prolongar la agonía "sin todo eso... cuanto tiempo tengo" preguntó_

_"probablemente de 6 a 8 meses, y si continuas transformandote, tal vez sea mucho menos el tiempo" dijo herméticamente_

_Danny sonrió... que así fuera entonces_

Ahora miraba el sol, pero tal vez fuera por última vez...

**Continuará  
- Kozumy (WUAC member) -  
reviews... ya sé que soy mala pero es que estoy mal, no puedo continuar, mi imaginación anda divagando por no sé donde**


	2. Bienvenido A Mi Vida

**Cap. 2: Bienvenido A Mi Vida**

"entiendo que quería hablar conmigo sobre su situación académica señor Fenton" dijo un hombre bajo y calvo con voz grave "tome asiento"

Danny se sentó agradecido ya que sentía de nuevo la debilidad, el doctor le había dicho que eso era algo natural, al menos de acuerdo con la enfermedad que padecía y que le arrancaba la vida lentamente

"así es profesor Liddenbrock" dijo mirando al director de la Facultad donde estudiaba "vengo a darme de baja"

En ese justo instante una nueva hemorragia nasal lo acometió, se cubrió la nariz lo mejor que pudo, el director le dio un puñado de papel y llamó a la enfermera del lugar quien puso un pañuelo mojado en la frente del ojiazul quien se sentía avergonzado por tener que dejar que todo mundo conociera su condición

"¿pasa seguido?" preguntó la mujer al mirar la palidez en la piel del joven, Danny dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica "debería ver al doctor jovencito"

"no hace falta, lo que tengo ningún doctor lo va a curar, además ya estoy viendo a uno"

"¿no van a curarlo señor Fenton?" preguntó el director interesado "¿puede saberse que es lo que tiene?"

Danny odiaba tener que decirlo...

---

Caminó por el césped que había en el campus entre los edificios de las distintas facultades, afortunadamente ninguno de los estudiantes que estaban ahí le resultaba conocido, así que ninguno lo saludó... eso hasta que vio que Sam estaba saliendo de uno de los edificios, Tucker estaba a su lado, sintió un nudo doloroso en el pecho

"hola Danny" saludó el chico moreno inseguro mirando a la gótica quien se había quedado quieta

"hola Tuck, hola Sam" saludó él mirando a su ex novia con aflicción "lindo día"

"¿por qué no viniste a la escuela hoy viejo?" preguntó el chico de lentes para aligerar el ambiente, el Halfa se encogió de hombros y su sentido fantasma se activó

"los veo luego" dijo y corrió hacia un buen lugar para que nadie lo viera transformarse

---

"Danny volviste a hacerlo, aunque el doctor te dijo que no lo hicieras" fue el primer comentario que recibió al llegar a casa horas después

"¿qué hice?" preguntó confundido "ah," el televisor estaba encendido en el noticiero que narraba la batalla de Danny Phantom contra otro fantasma

"nunca dije que dejaría de proteger este mundo" dijo sintiendo de pronto rabia, subió a su cuarto corriendo y azotó la puerta, no tenía ganas de pensar, tenía ganas de gritar, y eso justamente iba a hacer, tomó el primer CD que encontró en la pila de discos y lo puso, subió el volumen a más no poder y dibujo una sonrisa al identificar la canción

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

Si, así se sentía, desubicado, fuera de sitio en un lugar donde no sentía que pudiera pertenecer y lo peor era que nadie parecía poder entenderlo, no veía que era difícil de entender en su determinación de proteger Amity Park hasta que diera su último aliento... esa ciudad lo necesitaba y él no pensaba darle la espalda

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Sonrío con ironía, si justamente así se había sentido antes de poner el disco, era increíble que una canción le pudiera levantar el ánimo tan fácilmente, tuvo que bajar un poco el volumen pues parecía que alguien tocaba la puerta, en efecto era Jazz

"¿qué quieres?" preguntó con fastidio

"el dr. Kovac vino a hablar contigo" informó ella

Danny suspiró "esta bien, puede pasar" dijo y el hombre lo observó con desaprobación

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

"tus padres me dijeron que estuviste siendo el héroe de nuevo" dijo sin mayores rodeos

"¿qué le sorprende? no voy a renunciar a lo que he venido haciendo desde hace casi 6 años" replicó Danny

"Daniel todavía estás a tiempo de iniciar un tratamiento" insistió el doctor pero el joven negó con la cabeza "¿por qué estás dejándote morir?"

"no es asunto suyo, usted jamás sabrá lo que se siente ser yo"

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

"he sido yo el que ha soportado el desprecio del pueblo, la admiración de la gente, el miedo constante de perder todo aquello por lo que he luchado" continuó el ojiazul "he sido yo el que ha sido lastimado, el que se ha sentido perdido, el que se ha sentido abandonado, nadie jamás podría entenderlo"

"no intento entender lo que ha sido para ti enfrentar la vida que llevo, sólo quiero saber porque te dejas vencer cuando tú mismo has dicho que quieres proteger este lugar"

"porque si muero es probable que pueda tener más tiempo de cuidar este lugar, en cambio si me someto a un tratamiento sólo lograre estar demasiado cansado como para ayudar a nadie" dijo el joven "decepcionaré a mucha gente entonces"

El doctor guardó silencio, todo lo hacía por otra gente, era demasiado noble, o demasiado estúpido, como fuera, creía que era un joven ejemplo a seguir

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?_

"es de tu novia?" pregunto el hombre alto al fijarse en el anillo que yacía en la mesita de noche, Danny suspiró con pesadez y tomó la joya entre sus manos

"de mi ex novia" dijo tristemente

"¿a quién se lo has dicho?" preguntó de nuevo el doctor sintiendo pena por el chico

"sólo al director de mi escuela y a una enfermera, de ahí en fuera sólo mi familia y usted lo saben"

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay!_

"¿cómo se llama?" preguntó de nuevo y Danny observó la ventana

"Sam, es la chica más maravillosa que pueda existir, me dolió mucho haber tenido que..." no pudo completar la frase, sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas

"a veces lastimamos más a las personas cuando les ocultamos lo que creemos que les hará daño" dijo el doctor con pesar con un tono nostálgico que sugería que ya hubiera vivido algo así

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!_

"¿nunca ha sentido la necesidad de proteger a alguien y de pronto, algo pasa, y no puede proteger a ese alguien del modo en que le habría gustado?" preguntó el Halfa al advertir el ligero estado de ensimismamiento del doctor

"lo he sentido, si, por eso estoy aquí Daniel, no, no aquí en tu cuarto, sino aquí en Estados Unidos" dijo y el Halfa le dirigió una mirada de confusión "yo quería proteger a mi familia y no pude hacerlo, los vi morir y no pude hacer nada por ellos, lo único que pude hacer fue venir aquí renegando de mi país" musitó con pesadez "mi esposa y mi hija murieron en mis manos, mi hijo estaba muerto antes de que yo pudiera intentar salvarlo"

"lo siento" dijo el joven honestamente "¿dónde fue eso?"

"Croacia" ah eso explicaba el raro acento del doctor "quisiera entender que hagas lo que yo no pude Daniel"

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)  
Welcome to my life_

"una vez pensé que podría perderlos, eso me hizo comprender lo importante que era para mí luchar y seguir en pie a pesar de todo" le contó el Halfa "no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde ellos no estén por causa de algo que yo no haya podido hacer"

Luka lo observó y sonrió, ese chico realmente amaba a los suyos, no podía pedirle que dejara de luchar por ese sueño de protección, sería injusto

"¿buscarás otro médico?" preguntó y Danny negó con la cabeza

"no quiero tener que contarle a varios médicos mi condición de Halfa" explicó

"supongo que tendré que quedarme algunos meses más aunque sea a controlar los problemas que puedas desarrollar ¿no?" suspiró

"¿significa eso que no me va a obligar a someterme a un tratamiento" preguntó el joven asombrado

"no es algo que me agrade pero¿sabes? no puedo forzarte, además harás lo que consideres correcto de cualquier modo"

Danny sonrió... era la primera vez que sentía que alguien totalmente ajeno a él podía entenderlo tan bien...

----

- 3 semanas después -

"hola Jazz ¿qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó Tuck al ver a la hermana de su mejor amigo en el campus

"estoy analizando el comportamiento de los estudiantes" respondió ella con la voz como si se recuperara de una mala gripe "lo siento, no los saludé, hola Tuck, hola Sam"

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle por el joven Halfa, la enfermera de la escuela que estaba haciendo no tenían ni idea de que ahí se acercó a ellos

"señorita Fenton," saludó a la chica de cabello naranja "no había tenido oportunidad de decirle, siento mucho lo que le ocurre a su hermano, una persona tan joven y tan inteligente, lo siento mucho"

"gracias" contestó la pobre chica con un nudo en la garganta, parecía como si ya Danny estuviera en sus últimas, y de algún modo así era "pero ¿cómo?"

"estaba presente cuando se lo contó al director" dijo la enfermera mirándola con expresión bonachona mientras Sam y Tuck intercambiaban una mirada nerviosa¿en donde se habían perdido como para no saber que pasaba con Danny?

La mujer se fue y Jazz se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por su rostro, Sam lucía intranquila "¿qué pasa con Danny?" preguntó asustada

Antes de que la joven pudiera responder, un ruido llamo su atención, una pelea se desarrollaba en el cielo, Jazz se llevó una mano a la boca al ver a su hermano y a Valerie, buen momento había elegido la cazafantasmas para intentar destruirlo

"Valerie por favor no lo hagas" gritó la chica y todos la voltearon a ver "déjalo, déjalo en paz"

En ese momento el Halfa cayó y los 3 corrieron hacia él, estaba algo lejos, un aro se formó en su cintura, la chica morena sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando vio a quien había atacado realmente

"¡Danny!" exclamó yendo hacia él totalmente aterrada, se arrodilló a su lado y se cercioró de que siguiera respirando antes de intentar reanimarlo "perdóname Danny, no sabía, yo..."

El joven comenzó a toser mientras se ponía en pie, lentamente, la chica lo ayudó y se asustó sobremanera al verlo arrojar sangre

"Danny tienes que ir a un médico" dijo mientras el ojiazul se limpiaba los labios de la sangre "no quería, yo... no..."

"esto no es tu culpa Valerie, descuida," dijo el Halfa pero ella no parecía convencida

"de todos modos, vamos, un doctor tiene que verte" insistió y lo quiso jalar del brazo, el Halfa se negó "¿por qué no?" inquirió enojada y preocupada

"me voy a morir Valerie, no hay nada que un doctor pueda hacer por mí, además ya estoy viendo a uno"

La chica de ojos aguamarina se le quedó viendo en total estado de shock "no es cierto" dijo automáticamente "¿cómo?"

"leucemia" repuso con simpleza "leucemia linfoide aguda" río amargamente "agravada por mi 'condición'" dijo refiriéndose a su lado fantasma

"¿quién más lo sabe?" preguntó sintiendo un nudo en el pecho, si bien su relación con el chico no era exactamente agradable, tenía grabados esos momentos especiales que habían compartido, cuando él había admitido que ella le gustaba

"sólo aquellas personas que necesitan saberlo... bueno tú lo descubriste, pero da igual, no me interesa levantar la lástima de nadie"

"¿también nosotros somos _nadie_?" preguntó una voz a sus espaldas enfatizando la última palabra

Ambos se volvieron y vieron a Jazz, Sam y Tucker, los dos últimos con expresión de total confusión y tristeza y en el caso de Sam, dolor, un profundo dolor, Danny sintió que le habría gustado mucho ahorrarse ese momento

"lo siento chicos" dijo y se transformó "lo siento"

"Danny, sabes que no debes" empezó su hermana "el doctor dice que eso te agota más"

"no importa Jazz, de cualquier modo, mi destino esta ya escrito, sólo estoy acelerando la agonía" y con eso echó a volar

"¿por qué no nos lo dijo?" se quejó Tuck mirando asustado la expresión vacía de la gótica "somos sus amigos"

"él no quería mortificarlos" dijo Jazz "no quería verlos sufrir por él"

"es un tonto" dijo Sam y echó a correr, lágrimas calientes corrían por sus mejillas, se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y se arrojo sobre la cama llorando sobre las almohadas... en otro punto de la ciudad Danny contemplaba los edificios, sabía que tenía que hablar con Sam, aunque no sabía como... un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, cada día que pasaba, se sentía peor

**Continuará  
- Kozumy (WUAC member) -  
quiero agradecer sus reviews... lamento haberlas hecho llorar, duh, en verdad adoro a Danny aunque sea mala con él en los fics, btw a este fic sólo le quedan uno o dos caps, no tenía planeado hacer una historia tan larga en todo caso...  
los pedazos de canción no me pertenecen  
"Welcome To My Life" © Simple Plan**


	3. La Última Noche

**Cap. 3: La Última Noche**

"¿ahora qué doctor?" preguntó Danny mientras sentía las miradas de su familia sobre él, no era algo agradable

"Daniel me temo que tengo malas noticias," dijo este con seriedad "¿podrían permitirnos unos momentos a solas?" pidió lentamente

Ellos se fueron, dejando pesadez en el ambiente, el joven Halfa sintió un nuevo escalofrío correr por su espalda "¿cuánto tiempo tengo?" fue la única pregunta que escapo por sus labios

"dos meses" fue la contestación "menos si los fantasmas siguen atacando este lugar"

El ojiazul bajo la mirada con tristeza y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos, no se imaginaba que su vida fuera a concluir dentro de un lapso tan limitado de tiempo... como fuera, no se arrepentía de la elección tomada, sabía que dentro de todo, estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque no lo pareciera. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta, el doctor lo observó y no dijo nada

"necesito pensar" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí ignorando a su hermana que lo llamaba desde la ventana "necesito ver la luna otra vez"

Sus pasos lo condujeron mientras su mente revivía su vida como si fuera una película, todos sus enfrentamientos con fantasmas, todo lo que había hecho, suspiró al pensar que sin duda sus padres culparían a los fantasmas de lo que le estaba pasando... alzó la mirada y notó que había llegado a la imponente mansión de los Manson, la luz del cuarto de Sam estaba apagada, su corazón dio un vuelco, cerro el puño en torno al anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo, deseaba verla, aunque fuera sólo un momento y de lejos... los aros rodearon su cintura, se elevó hasta alcanzar la ventana y puso los pies en el alféizar, apoyándose, no se oía ruido, excepto tal vez el crujir del viento entre las hojas, la ventana estaba abierta así que entró al cuarto y permaneció ahí tanto rato que casi juro que le nacerían raíces en los pies, un sollozo ahogado llamó su atención

"Danny" dijo la voz de Sam entre las sombras, el tono de su voz era quebrado y bajo como si temiera que fuese falso

Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar el Halfa estaba en medio de un abrazo con la chica que durante años había sido su mejor amiga, la chica a la cual amaba con locura, sus brazos se posaron en la cintura de la gótica quien se limitó a tener el rostro pegado al pecho del joven, escuchando su corazón latir con rápidez... permanecieron así por varios minutos

"Sam" susurró él sin soltarla "no llores por favor" pidió al sentir el llanto de la ojivioleta mojando su playera

"¿por qué?" fue la única pregunta que pudo formular y Danny entendió a que se refería

"no quería lastimarte, no quería que me vieras en un estado de total debilidad" dijo con la voz baja "me quedaba y me queda poco tiempo, no sabía como enfrentarlo, supongo que tenía algo de miedo"

"te amo Danny" dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el joven le secó el llanto con los dedos y acarició su mejilla tiernamente

"yo también te amo Sam" murmuró antes de inclinarse hacia ella para besarla suavemente en la boca, de algún modo el radio se encendió aunque ninguno le dio mucha importancia, empezó a sonar una melodía una canción que los hizo mirarse antes de unir sus labios de nuevo

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid...  
Can't you hear me?  
Can't you feel me in your arms?_

Cuando se separaron los ojos de ambos estaban brillantes, Danny regresó a su forma humana advirtiendo la mirada de desaprobación en ojos de Sam quien no le dijo nada, deslizó su mano por el bolsillo de la chamarra y extrajó el anillo, luego tomó la delicada mano izquierda de la ojivioleta y la besó con suavidad antes de poner el objeto en su dedo anular, tal como había hecho el día que se le había declarado... ella sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas resbalaron por su cara al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí, tragó saliva con dificultad antes de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente

"desearía que alguno de los sirvientes fuera un rabino o algo así" comentó Danny pasándose la mano por la nuca como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso "quisiera casarme contigo ya mismo, antes de que..."

Antes de poder terminar la frase sintió el dedo de Sam sobre sus labios "esto para mí es perfecto, no necesito nada más" dijo y ambos dibujaron una sonrisa

"yo Daniel Jack Fenton, estoy aquí con la noche y el cielo de testigos porque quiero pedirte a ti Sam Manson, que aceptes compartir conmigo lo poco o mucho que me quede de vida para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe" dijo él tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas

"yo Samantha Pamela Manson, estoy aquí para aceptar compartir mi vida contigo Danny Fenton, para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida aunque la muerte nos separe" musitó ella con la voz quebrada de la emoción

No necesitaban testigos, la Naturaleza en sí ya era su testigo principal y a pesar de que faltaban una firma (casarse no es un contrato) o una bendición, para ellos era como si en verdad hubieran contraído matrimonio, así de bien se sentían... el ojiazul estaba nervioso

"caray es... es la primera vez que hago esto" comentó como si no supiera que más debía hacer

"yo también, creo... creo que este es el punto donde alguien dice 'el novio puede besar a la novia'" dijo ella mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente

Con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, el ojiazul rompió la distancia y la besó en los labios aumentando la intensidad del beso al sentir los brazos de Sam rodeando su cuello, una brisa comenzó a soplar...

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight_

Sin romper el beso la tomó entre sus brazos como alguna vez había visto que los novios alzaban a sus esposas, y la acomodó tiernamente sobre la cama logrando quedar de algún modo sobre ella cuidando de no apoyar su peso, sentía algo nuevo nacer dentro de su cuerpo al verla sonreír con las mejillas ligeramente iluminadas, sabía que era y que se supone debía ocurrir en la 'noche de bodas', pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de actuar, tenia miedo de que Sam no estuviera segura o algo así, lo último que quería era presionarla, iba ya a levantarse cuando la gótica lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó para capturar sus labios en un nuevo beso

"Sam... ¿estás segura?" preguntó el Halfa cuando se separaron para tomar aire "tus padres..."

"shhh" pidió poniéndo su mano sobre su boca "hoy todo lo demás puede esperar" susurró antes de besarlo nuevamente

Danny sonrió y casi con tímidez bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Sam mientras sus manos se deslizaban debajo de la ropa, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella... su mente dejó de pensar...

----

Cuando la gótica abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya el sol comenzaba a alzarse con tímidez por el horizonte y por primera vez no le molestó haberse levantado tan temprano... quisó levantarse y sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura, el anillo brillaba en su dedo y sonrió, sonrió al ver a Danny durmiendo como un bebé, sonrió al ver como su pecho se elevaba y bajaba cada vez que tomaba aire.. sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos al pensar que esa imágen iba a desaparecer más pronto de lo que deseaba, asustada se abrazó a él y procuró contener el llanto, para su mala suerte el joven despertó y la escuchó sollozar bajito

"no llores Sammy" pidió tomando su rostro con sus dedos para secar el llanto "no quiero verte triste, hoy no, por favor"

"perdóname Danny" susurró ella "pero es que es tan injusto"

No le dijo nada y se limitó a abrazarla contra su pecho para protegerla... no quería pensar en el poco tiempo que tendría para cuidarla del modo en que ahora lo estaba haciendo...

_I miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

Un mes transcurrió luego de aquella noche, noche invernal por cierto... en todo ese tiempo el cuerpo de Danny se había ido debilitando con más rápidez que antes, había ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su piel estaba tan pálida que daba la impresión de estar ya muerto, los sangrados nasales ocurrían cada 3 veces al día y tenía que estar recostado más tiempo puesto que se cansaba con facilidad, especialmente cuando se transformaba porque gastaba tanta energía que tenía que dormir por varias horas ininterrumpidamente

"mi tiempo se esta acortando ¿verdad doctor?" preguntó cuando el doctor fue a verlo para ver su condición, le había estado suministrando hierro y vitamina K, pero eso ya no era suficiente, todos lo sabían, Jazz lucía desolada pero aún tenía fuerzas para dibujar una sonrisa, Maddie tenía los ojos constantemente hinchados por el llanto y Jack simplemente había perdido su sentido del humor... no podía haber nada gracioso cuando su hijo se estaba muriendo con lentitud

"me temo que si Daniel, tal vez te quedé un poco más de una semana," dijo antes de ponerse en pie para irse

"gracias doctor, por todo" dijo el joven

---

"no puede ser cierto Danny, no quiero aceptarlo" musitó Sam un par de noches después entre los brazos del joven, estaban en el cuarto de ella, durmiendo o intentando dormir, era difícil cuando había tanto en que pensar

"no hay nada que podamos hacer" dijo él acariciando el pelo de la chica quien tenía la mirada perdida como si se concentrara para no llorar "Sam, necesito que me prometas algo"

"dime"

"promete que no te culparás de mi muerte, promete que no te dejarás morir para seguirme"

"Danny" protestó ella, no quería prometer algo que no estaba segura de poder cumplir

"promete que serás feliz, que te casarás y que tendrás hijos y que no te atarás a lo que quede de mí" pidió el Halfa mirándola a los ojos, la gótica sintió las lágrimas correr por su cara y no pudo evitarlo

"no me voy a casar de nuevo," dijo testarudamente "tú eres mi esposo, eres todo lo que necesito, yo..." sollozó "te amo Danny, siempre lo voy a hacer"

"Sam, ambos sabemos que esto va a terminar pronto..." se calló, sabía que sus palabras la estaban lastimando y era lo último que deseaba, se contentó con besarla "yo también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas"

Se quedaron dormidos... el sueño de la joven fue complicado, no lo entendía bien, era confuso, tuvo miedo de despertar y cuando lo hizo confirmo que el Halfa se había ido... estaba sola...

_Closing your eyes to dissapear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y todos los habitantes de Amity Park pegaron un brinco... ¿qué significaba aquello?... algo salió disparado del cielo, algo que fue identificado como el Fantasma de las Cajas, Danny rodó los ojos, no era divertido gastar sus últimas energías en alguien como ese sujeto, pero bueno, se transformó y llegó hasta donde el pobre fantasma estaba escondido, no entendía del todo su reacción

"¿qué se supone que hiciste ahora?" preguntó alarmado de no oírlo dar su típico grito

Por toda respuesta señaló hacia el cielo de donde salía una mujer, se parecía a Pandora excepto que esta traía un traje negro y sus ojos rojos brillaban con furia, su cabello se alzó revelando serpientes, okay eso era inusual, la tipa le parecía conocida pero no quería recordar donde la había visto antes

"es una de las Gorgonas" explicó el fantasma de las Cajas temblando "yo, yo... la desperté de su sueño"

Esa 'mujer' se detuvo al ver a Danny y lanzó un rayo hacia él, el joven lo esquivó y antes de notarlo ya estaba envuelto en una fiera lucha contra esa Gorgona y por algo que él ciertamente no había hecho... se sentía débil, nunca antes lo había percibido estando transformado, pero ahora podía sentir que algo no estaba bien con él

"Danny" gritó Sam al verlo luchar tan fieramente, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas y luego se encaró al fantasma de las cajas "¿por qué no te puedes defender?" preguntó enojada

Tucker la alejó antes de que destruyera al fantasma molécula por molécula, la familia Fenton, Sam y Tucker tomaron unas bazukas para ayudar a Danny ya que la Gorgona había sacado a unos amiguitos peculiarmente feos y numerosos, las serpientes salieron disparadas en dirección del Halfa y se enredaron en su cuerpo, reuniendo lo poco que le quedaba de energía, el ojiverde cerró los ojos y lanzó un poderoso Lamento Fantasmagórico lo suficientemente bueno como para permitir que la Gorgona fuese encerrada en el termo, el cual por cierto fue recogido (al igual que el Fantasma de las Cajas) por una muy apenada Pandora quien lamentó mucho los destrozos ocasionados...

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black_

Todo el pueblo estuvo presente cuando Danny se destransformó luego de caer al piso casi sin sentido... todos ahogaron un grito de asombro... el joven Halfa respiraba con dificultad, Sam corrió hacía él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su regazo, tomando sus manos con ternura, las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos,

"te amo Sam" susurró Danny con la voz apagada "siento mucho tener que... dejarte... perdóname" pidió casi inaudiblemente

"no digas nada, por favor no lo digas," suplicó Sam sin dejar de llorar "te amo Danny, no quiero perderte, no te vayas, por favor"

"los echaré mucho de menos" dijo refiriéndose a su familia y a Tuck quienes tampoco podían disimular el llanto "los amo" añadió "Sam..." alzó su mano y acarició el rostro de la gótica, quien cerró los ojos por un breve segundo, en ese breve lapso, la mano del Halfa cayó al suelo, sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez...

"Danny despierta, por favor despierta" pidió Sam desesperada mientras se aferraba a él como una niña asustada e indefensa, Maddie se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, Jazz rompió a llorar estrepitosamente y Tucker tuvo que consolarla mientras se consolaba al mismo tiempo, el doctor croata que había llegado hacía un par de minutos se arrodillo y tomó la muñeca del Halfa, luego movió la cabeza negativamente

"Daniel esta muerto" dijo en voz baja, Sam siguió llorando hasta que alguien decidió que tenían que llevarse el cuerpo para arreglar todos esos trámites burocráticos...

_Holding my last breath..._

**-- Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
okay lo de la 'boda' fue una fumada mía del tamaño del mundo, no saben me estaba riendo horrores cuando escribí esa parte... descubrí que escribir votos matrimoniales no es lo mío. Sólo me falta un capítulo y habré concluido... así que agradezco sus reviews, en verdad no quería hacerlos llorar (si es que lo hice lol) yo también quería llorar, pero bueno...  
¿la canción?... me pareció muy apropiada, además es muy buena  
"My Last Breath" © Evanescence**


	4. Omnia Vincit Amor

**Cap. 4: Omnia Vincit Amor**

Nieve.

Los copos de nieve caían con lentitud... una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas los observaba con atención mientras posaba su mano sobre la ventana... sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se cerraron mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro

_"promete que serás feliz aún cuando yo no este" _

_"falta mucho para eso ¿no te parece?"_

_"no lo sabemos, la vida es un extraño misterio" la observó fijamente a los ojos "¿lo prometes?"_

_"lo prometo"_

Esas palabras se oían tan lejanas y a la vez tan cercanas... habían sido dichas una noche luego de una pelea muy dura que Danny había enfrentado, cuando sólo contaban con unos meses de novios... un ruido de puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, observó por el reflejo del cristal a la persona que había entrado

"¿nos vamos?" preguntó tímidamente esa personita

"si" asintió y se secó el llanto "vamos"

"no llores" pidió esa persona "no me gusta, y creo que a él tampoco"

Sam sonrió al ver que la personita señalaba una fotografía de Danny y se volvió para ver a esa niña de cabello negro y ojos violetas sonriendo con nostalgia ante dicha fotografía

"no te preocupes amor, no sólo de tristeza lloran las personas y hoy tengo motivos para estar feliz" dijo abrazando cariñosamente a la niña

"vámonos"

---

"princesa estas hermosa" fue la exclamación de un hombre en traje naranja al verla, la niña sonrió

"gracias abuelo"

Estaban afuera de casa de los Fenton, Jack y Maddie observando a Jazz y Tuck quienes se habían casado y tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Daniel quien por cierto estaba ocupado mirando el vuelo de una mariposa y a Sam, quien lucía satisfecha mirando a su hija

_"¿qué me paso?" preguntó Sam al despertar, delante de ella estaba el doctor Kovac con una sonrisa en el rostro "¿por qué me desmayé?"_

_"no te preocupes no es nada malo"_

_"¿entonces?"_

_"¿cuándo fue la última vez que se presentó tu período?" preguntó el doctor y Sam lo observó sin comprender por algunos segundos_

_"oh" la noticia llegó de un modo sorpresivo... se llevó las manos al vientre... "¿estoy... estoy..."_

_"si Samantha, tienes 10 semanas de gestación... felicidades" le dijo él y la gótica sonrió respirando como si se le hubiera olvidado como hacerlo_

_Había recibido esa maravillosa noticia mes y medio después de la muerte de Danny, y se sintió feliz, llevaba dentro de ella algo de su esposo, una razón para vivir, un motivo para sonreír de nuevo... el último y más maravilloso regalo que hubiera podido recibir se estaba gestando en su ser..._

----

Hoy se cumplían 11 años de la muerte de Danny... 11 años de esa última batalla en la que entregara su último aliento... durante todo ese tiempo Sam había vivido entregada a cuidar a su hija, a vigilar especialmente los poderes que había heredado de su progenitor... y hoy como todos los años iban a la tumba del ojiazul a dejar flores y a pasar el tiempo recordándolo

"¿quieres ir primero Ely?" preguntó Sam a la niña

_"¿crees que algún día tengamos hijos?" le había preguntado Danny un día mientras veían a una mujer en el parque cargando un bebé_

_"no sé, sería raro" dijo ella sonrojada, después de todo sólo tenían 15 años "pero me gustaría que fuera un niño"_

_"yo preferiría una niña" contradijo Danny "le pondríamos Sam"_

_"no, Sam no, otro nombre si es que es niña" dijo ella, pensar en una familia con Danny parecía lejano pero en ese momento era divertido "¿qué tal Eliana?"_

_El Halfa pareció meditarlo unos segundos "Eliana Fenton, me gusta como suena... aunque Ely se oiría mejor"_

_Sam se había limitado a reír antes de que Danny le robara un beso_

"si mamá, vamos Daniel" dijo Ely tomando a su primo de la mano

El niño corrió intentando alcanzar su paso, se detuvieron delante de la tumba... la joven se arrodilló delante de la misma y pasó un dedo sobre la escritura, una sonrisa triste se asomó a sus labios

"¿lo extrañas?" preguntó el pequeño y Ely lo miró

"al menos me habría gustado conocerlo" suspiró y luego alzó la vista al cielo "oh mira Daniel, estrellas fugaces, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo" dijo y el niño le hizo caso

Para cuando abrieron los ojos ya los adultos los habían alcanzado... y todos tenían una expresión de shock excepto Sam quien sonreía a través de las lágrimas, Ely observó hacia donde todos miraban y también sintió lágrimas en sus ojos... delante de ellos estaba una figura etérea... era Danny... quien sonreía

"hola hermanito" dijo Jazz tomando a su pequeño de la mano "es bueno volver a verte"

"hola Jazz, hola Tuck, hola mamá y papá" dijo él con la voz sonando como si estuviera lejana

Casi de común acuerdo, todos se alejaron para que Sam y Ely pudieran hablar con él

"hola princesa" saludó a su hija quien se secó el llanto "que grande estás, aún recuerdo cuando eras sólo una bebé"

"¿me mirabas?" preguntó Ely confundida

"¿qué clase de padre sería yo si no lo hubiera hecho?" se acercó a Sam y acarició su mejilla "estás hermosa Sam"

"te he echado mucho de menos"

"yo sé" susurró él, "siempre pudiendo verlas, sin poder acercarme nunca, sé que has hecho un buen trabajo, sé que nuestra hija heredó mis poderes"

"es divertido" dijo la niña orgullosa y Danny sonrió

"pero no puedo quedarme"

Sam sonrió con amargura, ya lo veía venir, al menos estaba feliz, al menos lo había podido ver, por última vez

"no es justo papá" protestó Ely "quiero que te quedes"

"a mí también me gustaría quedarme, pero" hizo un gesto indefinido "no me esta permitido" alzó la barbilla de su hija quien se había quedado mirando el piso "las amo y jamás las voy a dejar de cuidar"

"no es lo mismo"

"siempre voy a estar aqui" dijo Danny poniendo su mano a la altura del corazón de Ely quien asintió, luego se acercó a Sam y acarició su mejilla antes de desaparecer de nuevo

-----------------------------------------------

"pero realmente nunca se fue ¿no mamá?" preguntaba un chico de cabello negro sentado al lado de una chica del mismo color de cabello

"no, nunca, siempre estuvo ahí para protegernos" sonrió una mujer dedicándole una cálida mirada a un retrato y luego a sus hijos

"es una historia de amor muy romántica" suspiró la niña "vamos a jugar Danny"

"¿para qué,?" la niña se había echado a correr "esperame Sam"

Eliana sonrió, había terminado de contar la historia de sus padres a sus dos pequeños hijos, Daniel y Samantha, algunas historias viven para repetirse... luego se volvió hacia el retrato de sus padres

"me alegra que estén juntos" dijo "aunque yo los sigo echando de menos" suspiró y cerró la puerta del cuarto después de salir...

---

Una pareja caminaba, cerca de un parque, ya era de noche

"recuerdo este lugar" dijo ella pasando la mano por un árbol "fue aquí donde"

"me besaste para distraer a Valerie, lo recuerdo" dijo el hombre a su lado y ella sonrió

"no quería que fuese sólo un beso en los labios de mentiras" confesó con la tímidez propia de un adolescente

"y nunca lo fue"

Y asi diciendo se acercó a ella y capturó sus labios en un cálido beso... cuando se separaron sonrieron, a pesar de los años que los habían separado, a pesar de todo, ahora estaban de nuevo juntos... como siempre debieron haberlo estado...

**- Kozumy (WUAC member) - **

**y ustedes me disculparán pero cortito me salió mejor... jejeje, realmetne lamento si los hice llorar y agradezco a las personas que en este tiempo acompañaron mi delirio**

**- Ghost Steve  
- Karolina Phanom  
- Bianca Phantom  
- SamxDanny-ely **

**los veré en alguno de los fics que tengo pendientes o tal vez en un proyecto nuevo que salga.. gracias de nuevo**

**Saionara  
btw el título del cap es una locución latina que significa "El amor todo lo vence"**


End file.
